Kidnapped
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: During the midst of battle, Roy ends up getting kidnapped by some bandits whom are looking for revenge. Marth x Roy. WARNING: Attempted rape, language, bondage, shounen-ai. Please R&R!


**YAY! First Bondage fanfic! (Publishing wise, I have plenty of stories like these that go unpublished XD) Anyway, we need more Roy bondage! He's so cute to bind up!**

**Before we start, I'll give you some warnings.**

**There are:**

**Attempted rape**

**Bondage**

**Shounen-ai (this is a Marth x Roy fanfic if you're wondering)**

**Language**

**Read at your own risk…**

**I don't own any of the Fire Emblem characters, except the three men and Jed.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**KIDNAPPED**

Roy tries to grab the knot tying his wrists together behind his back to no avail. He growls in frustration, knowing that there is no way for him to free himself. Sighing, he stares down at his bound ankles as he tries to remember how he ended up in this predicament.

Roy was sent to Altea to help an army fight off against Gra. There, he met Prince Marth, who greeted him when he joined the army. Soon after, the two became good friends. They were inseparable in battles and in rest. Most of his new comrades teased Roy for liking the prince. He ignored the teasing, however, since he doesn't like Marth "that way."

During the heat of battle, Marth and Roy were separated due to so many of the enemies swarming around. When Roy was fighting against a Fighter, he suddenly felt a wet cloth cover his nose and mouth. He tried to struggle, but he felt some people grabbing him and holding him still until he was knocked out from the strange, wet substance. When he came to, he realized that he was in some sort of basement, his ankles and legs bound and his wrists tied behind his back.

He realized later that he has been kidnapped.

While Roy is occupied with himself, a man with an axe and some rings on his fingers comes up to him, smirking.

"Well, well," the man said, "the knight has finally woken up."

Roy looks up at the man and glares. "What do you want from me?!"

The man's smirk turns into a frown and he kneels down to the helpless boy and backhands him across the face. "Had your mother taught you ANY matters?!"

Roy, with a small cut on his cheek, growls at his captor, trying not to show any weakness.

The man only smiles at Roy's attempt to hide his fear. "Heh, tryin' to act brave, aren't you, boy?"

"What do you want from me?!" Roy repeats.

"Oh, what do we want from you?" The man sneers, grabbing Roy's chin to make him look at his cold eyes. "We'll kill ya for what ya done to our buddies back there, but we'll torture you nice and slow…"

Roy feels his heart skip a beat. He is going to die here, and he didn't get a chance to tell Marth that he…

_No, no…he doesn't like me like that. _Roy thought.

"You…you won't get away with this!" Roy cries.

The man grabs his axe and places it on Roy's neck.

"Ya better be quiet! Or do you want us to end you right here?"

Roy growls at his captor.

"Good boy." The man said, placing his axe on the side. He suddenly grabs Roy's pants and tries to unbutton it. "Now, I'll teach you a lesson for what you—"

Roy kicks the man with both of his bound legs in the stomach, and the man cries out in pain. Roy scoots away from the man until his back is against the wall and he shouts, "You sick FUCK! Don't you DARE touch me there!"

The man, after recovering from the kick, grabs Roy by the hair and backhands him across the face multiple times. "You'll pay for that, you little bastard!"

Roy kicks him in the stomach again when two more men grabs him. "Let me GO!" Roy cries.

One of the men pulls out two cloths and rolls up one of them into a ball. "I'm SICK and TIRED of your screamin'!" He tries to shove the wadded cloth in Roy's mouth, but Roy moves his head away. The third man grabs his face and forces him to open his mouth. The second man shoves the wadded cloth in the boy's mouth, and then he ties the other cloth around his mouth, gagging him.

"Mmph! Mmmph!" Roy cries, but the gag made it muffled.

"That'll keep your trap shut! Too bad that I won't be doing anything to that handsome mouth of yours soon…" The man said.

He then grabs Roy's pants again and starts to unbutton it. "Now, where were we?"

Roy watches helplessly as the man unbuttons his pants. "Plmms! Dmnnt! Stmmp!" Roy cries, trying to thrash about, but the two men holds him still.

Suddenly, they hear a crash outside.

"What the fuck?!" One captor cries.

"What the fuck was that?!" The second captor cries.

The third captor runs out of the basement to check what is going on. "Jed?! Are you OK?!"

The second captor also runs out of the basement to see what is happening.

The first captor sighs with frustration and looks at Roy, who is shaken up.

"Heh, now now, my little toy," the man said, "once I'm finished with this, I'll come back to have some fun with you…"

He then walks out the door and slams it and locks it.

Roy is shaken up from almost being raped. The stuff gag is drying up his mouth quickly, and the ropes are intact. Roy is frightened that the men will come back to rape him or even kill him. From outside the basement, all he hears are screaming and muffled shouts…

* * *

"W—who are you?!" The first man cries when a sword stabs him in the stomach. Another boy with blue hair holds his sword tightly, growling.

"St—stop him!" The first man cries. Two of the men sneak up behind the boy, but he turns around and stabs them. The four men are on the ground, bleeding. One of them tries to reach for his axe, but the boy grabs him by the shirt and pins him to a wall.

"Where. Is. He?!" The boy growls.

The man didn't answer until he sees the boy's tiara. "You…you're the prince…"

The boy places his sword on the man's neck. "I am. I am Prince Marth. Now cut the crap and tell me where he is!"

The man begins to stutter, "I—I don't know who you're talking about—"

Marth slashes his face, and the man screams in pain.

"You know who I'm talking about, you bastard!" Marth shouts, "Where's the boy?! What have you done to him?!"

Before the man answers, Marth hears muffled shouting, "Mmrth! Mmrth!"

Marth recognizes the voice. "Roy!" His focus is back to the man.

"Where did you hide him?!" He growls.

"I—in the basement. P—please, let me live!" The man begs.

Marth drops him and stabs him in the chest. He made sure that the men are dead, and he searches to find Roy.

* * *

"You know who I'm talking about, you bastard!" Roy looks up in shock when he hears that voice shouting. "Where's the boy?! What have you done to him?!"

Roy's heart jumps when he recognizes Marth's voice. Despite that his mouth is dried up and he is gagged, he shouts hoarsely, "Mmrth! Mmrth!" He gets a response, "Roy!" After a couple of minutes, he hears Marth's voice again. "Roy! Where are you?!" Roy's eyes widen with excitement and he shouts, "Mmrth! Mmn hrmm, mmn hrmm!"

There is a couple of seconds of silence, and then Roy sees the doorknob spinning. "Mmrth! Hllph! Mmn hrrmn! Hllph!" Roy cries. The doorknob stops spinning, and he hears the door being beaten. The wood is broken through, and Marth's sword is through the door.

* * *

Marth finally breaks through the door, and what he sees shocks him. Roy was bound and gagged, his face scratched up and his hair messy. His pants are unbuttoned slightly.

"Mmrth!" Roy cries.

Marth did not waste any time freeing his friend. He unties the younger boy's gag, and Roy spits out the wad of cloth shoved in his mouth.

"Are you OK?" Marth asks as he begins to saw through the ropes with his sword.

"I-I'm fine…" Roy said, his voice hoarse. He is looking away from Marth, feeling ashamed that he went through that time.

Marth notices that Roy is not looking at him, and when the ropes fell from Roy's ankles and legs, he begins to work on his wrists. Roy did not say anything, which made Marth worry for him. When Roy is free from the ropes, he rubs his wrists, still looking away from Marth. This made Marth worry more for his health.

"Roy," Marth said, "what did they do to you?"

Roy, still looking away from Marth, said, "T—they…I—I…" He begins to tear up.

"Roy," Marth said, worried even more, "tell me; what did they do?"

Roy buries his face in his hands, "T—they almost raped me…"

Marth is shocked when he hears Roy's answer. Anger begins to grow inside him. _Those bastards… _He thought. He snaps out of his thoughts when he hears Roy sobbing. Knowing that he needs comfort, the prince holds him close. Roy is shocked when this happened, but he holds Marth back and he cries on his shoulder.

"Shh…" Marth whispers, "It's going to be all right. It's going to be all right. I'm here. Don't worry."

A couple of minutes have passed until Roy stops crying. He stares at Marth's eyes with his teary eyes. "Are you all right, now?" Marth asks. Roy nods, not saying a word.

Marth gets up and helps Roy up. "Come on. We should go back. The others might be worried about us." Marth said. Roy nods and they both exit the basement.

* * *

_A few weeks have passed…_

* * *

"_NO! Please don't!" Roy sobs, trying to break free from the ropes._

"_Oh shut up, boy!" One of the men said, "It's gonna be quick!"_

_The man grabs the boy's pants and starts to unbutton it._

"_NO! PLEASE! MARTH! HELP!"_

"_Your little prince friend is dead!" The second man said, "He won't save you!"_

_The first man finishes unbuttoning the boy's pants, and with the help of the two other men, throws him on a bed._

"_Now, the fun will begin!"_

_The first man unzips his pants and rapes Roy, and the helpless boy screams._

* * *

Roy suddenly gets up from his bed and screams. Cold sweat is running down his face. Roy looks around his tent. None of the men are here to hurt him. Shaken, he curls up into a ball and cries.

Suddenly, the tent zipper is unzipped and a figure comes in with a sword. "Roy?!" The figure cries, looking around the tent to see if there is someone else in the tent. Roy looks up and he sees Marth, sword in hand and in his night clothes.

"M—Marth…" Roy sobs. He buries his face in his legs again.

Marth breathes a sigh of relief, and he places his sword on a nearby desk and went to Roy. "Are you OK?" He asks.

"N—no…" Roy said between hiccups.

Marth's tone of voice suddenly becomes angry. "You scared me! I thought that someone went in here and tried to hurt you!"

Roy cringes when Marth's tone changed, and he scoots away from him. Marth realizes his mistake and he sits beside Roy.

"I'm sorry." Marth said, "It's just that…I was worried about you."

"I—I know…" Roy said, "I'm sorry for scaring you like that…"

"Don't be." Marth places his hand on Roy's shoulder. "You had a nightmare about being raped again?"

Roy slowly nods.

Marth feels his anger growing inside him, and he suddenly punches Roy's pillow.

"I'm SO sorry Roy! If I had come sooner, none of this would have happened!"

Roy is surprised at Marth's sudden anger. "No, Marth. It's not your fault—"

"Yes it is! Now you have nightmares about your experience every night! I—"

"Marth!" Roy cries out, trying to get his friend's attention.

Marth stops talking and he looks at Roy.

"Don't worry about it…you should be glad that I'm alive." Roy said.

Marth stares at Roy for a couple of seconds, and then he nods. "All right, but there's one thing I wanted to tell you…"

"What is it?"

"I promise that you won't go through something like that again."

Roy stares at Marth in surprise. "Marth…I…"

"I know. It's a hard task, but I'll do anything to protect you…"

Roy smiles and hugs Marth. "Thank you, Marth…"

Roy lets him go and they stare at each other's eyes for a while. Suddenly, Roy's lips meet Marth's. Marth is shocked that this happened all of a sudden, but he accepts the kiss.

Their lips part and Roy stares at Marth's eyes.

"I love you, Marth…"

"I love you too, Roy…"

* * *

**And that's it! I honestly don't know about neither of these characters' personalities, but I always think of Marth as the overprotective prince to Roy :P**

**Anyway, review/comment please! :D**

**EDIT: Thanks to my BFF Ang3lBabe for some advice she put as a review on ! Changed up a few things. Now I think it's better than it is (I didn't change the two parts where Roy cried; sorry Ang3l!)**

**EDIT #2: Decided to move this to Smash Bros. category. If anyone wants it back on Fire Emblem category, let me know!**


End file.
